clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Penguin
A Penguin is the main sort of creature which inhabitats Antarctica and several other islands above and below. It exist in few forms: Forms *Little Penguin (Eudyptula minor), an extremely tiny variety. *Adelie Penguin (Pygoscelis adeliae), a normal penguin which are one of the most common forms of penguin in Antarctica. *Chinstrap Penguin (Pygoscelis antarctica) *Gentoo Penguins (Pygoscelis paupua), an endangered species which is excellent in making Cream Soda. A big colony lives on Gentoo Island. *Southern Rockhopper Penguin *Macaroni Penguin *Waitaha Penguin (Megadyptes waitaha) is an endangered species of penguin. They are a medium-large sized penguin. Flystar55555 and Evilface55555 are the only named species remaining. *Chatham Islands Penguin (Eudyptes sp.) are one type of penguins that live in the UnitedTerra, mostly New Club Penguin. The only known species are Ninjinian & Baby N. These type of penguins are measured to being bigger than an Adelie Penguin but smaller than a King Penguin. They are tall and skinnier than others. *Magellanic Penguin (Spheniscus magellanicus) are another type of penguins that live in the UnitedTerra, mostly in the popular places. *King Penguin (Aptenodytes patagonicus) is a large penguin. *Emperor Penguin (Aptenodytes forsteri) is the largest penguin in Antarctica, and Winston is one of them! *Khanz Penguin (Eudyptula heuistasubitariumutdoleo) , endemic to Pengolia. The only creature with square eyes. *Dorkugese Penguin (Callidus apparatus) a nerd species whom physical charesteristics are of that of Adelie Penguins. *Jerk Penguin (Callidus convertiistemilitispuer), Latin for "smart rotate that soldier boy"), a type of penguin who bullies nerds. Strangely, they are closely related to the Dorkugese, so much that they share the same genus. *Jock Penguins. Like the Jerks but they usually like sports better. *Preptactular Penguin (Callidus pecuniosusquodvilis) another species of penguin with the same genus of the Dorkugese and The Jerks. They seem to enjoy bullying Dorkugese, but are also bullied by Jerks. They're easily identified by their posh clothing and accents similar to Lichemblossome Terns. * Southern Kanta Penguin (Meridianus Scientiautteneototus): The southern variety of Kanta Penguins. They use technology in large amounts like the Dorkugese, but use it to create more interesting items such as a tree that grows mullets and a radar that gives off a siren if there are any Doom Knights in the area. They refuse to cooperate with their northern variety, as do the the latter. * Northern Kanta Penguin (Severus Virtusutmosperpes): The northern variety of Kanta Penguins. Unlike their southern counterparts, Northern ones are more barbaric, not using technology and reside in some of the harshest areas in The Antartic. *Ford Penguin, an extremely dangerous penguin whom Bullies worse than the dark. *Dark Penguin, the most dangerous penguin ever. It hurts anyone. However, they are not bullies, only when someone angers them seriously. *Mwa Mwa Penguin, (Pygoscelis adeliae turpitudo), a subspecies of Adelie Penguin, the third word is Latin for deformity. *Pengydonian Penguin, a penguin mainly found in Pengydonian. *High Penguins, (Licentiabellatoris babae) an endangered species of large penguin that live long and had created the Elemental Amulets. King Triskelle and Goldberry are some of the few remaining. *Fjordland Penguin (Eudyptes pachyrhynchus) *PWNguin. A race of penguins that PWN in every game known to penguinkind. *Dime Penguin. A kind of penguin without feathers. *Time Penguin. A Penguin that has travaled in time. A few include The Leader, and Kwiksilver is believed to be one too. *Sokarii Penguin Penguins native to The Dark Island. *Super Penguin. Penguins that have Super Penguin powers. Their charesteristics are gained manually and not by traits or birth(penguinis supirus are are the Exception ). They could relate to any other species, therefore making it a sub-species. * Peletonuim Penguin. Penguins that could stand in hot weathers. Mainly found in Newton Town, MAI, Auzua Mostafique and Fruit Island. Countries of Inhabitation ''See Countries o' CP See Also *USA Category:Creatures